


mystery of love

by safetyjm



Series: bangtan oneshots [4]
Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: Death, M/M, Soulmates, bestfriends, bts - Freeform, jimin loves taehyung, vmin - Freeform, winter bear v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetyjm/pseuds/safetyjm
Summary: “we will be friends — forever!”
Relationships: Jimin - Relationship, Jimin and Taehyung - Relationship, Taehyung - Relationship, VMIN, taehyung and jimin
Series: bangtan oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455187
Kudos: 4





	mystery of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meanyoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanyoonie/gifts).



> tw: slight mention of death at the end

“it’s been awhile, taehyung-ah”, jimin said as he looked across the garden. the sun was shining brightly, with all her glory — the dark haired boy, who looked smaller than ever before in his oversized jacket taehyung gifted him, could swear that’s the brightest it’s ever been. feeling the sunlight on his skin made him giggle; it always gave him a sweet, yet fuzzy feeling. 

content with himself, he sat down on the grass and just enjoyed the sounds of the nature with his eyes closed. if you looked closely, you found a smile on his lips. 

it’s the first time in awhile jimin was able to feel something similar to happiness. 

it’s also the first time in awhile where he was able to visit his beloved taehyung. his soulmate, his best friend, his everything. 

he always loved to think about how they met — back then in high school, where life was confusing, feelings were confusing — basically everything was confusing. 

somehow, they found and made it all okay for each other. no matter what happened, they always got each other. they may have fought over little things quiet a lot of times; a lot of people told them their friendship will never work out “because dumplings will tear it apart”, but they never cared enough to lose even a second with thinking about the possibility of them losing each other. 

not even today. neither of them ever did, and maybe never will do so — it just seems like a thought that’s not particularly needed in their worlds. 

they just knew that the friendship they had was a thing that will hold forever, fuck, maybe even beyond that (hopefully beyond that), and that there’s nothing that could ever change it. 

and they were right. 

there was nothing that could ever change it. 

“taehyungie-ah, the weather is so beautiful, isn’t it? spring is finally here. i know you prefer winter - but i promise you, i will make every spring as lovely as possible for you as long as i can”, jimin announced happily. 

at this point, jimin was laying on his back, not caring about how the grass would wet his clothes. he just enjoyed himself as he kept reflecting taehyungs and his friendship. 

he likes to think about the times where they ran away from the cops, hand in hand, giggling, after throwing eggs at the school bullies house. 

about the times where they would sit on a rooftop and talk until the sun rise, some old jazz music playing on taehyungs half broken record player, drinking cheap wine - the only one they could afford as college students - it didn’t taste the best, but as long they had each other, even that was fine. 

about the times where they would fall asleep in each other’s arms and not even regretting it when they would wake up with hurting necks and backs because after all, having each other is all that truly mattered to them. 

“oh taehyungie! do you remember when we went sledding? i will never forget the beautiful smile and your lovely giggles you had that time!”, he sighed sappy. 

“i have to go now, taehyungie. im sorry for not visiting earlier - i promise you to make up for it soon. here, i got you some of your favorite flowers! and a little winter bear plushie. i hope you like them, my beautiful taehyungie” 

after he laid the mentioned stuff down, he got up and gave taehyung one last look and smile. 

“i will see you soon, taehyungie. take care always. please make sure your heart will always be happy” and with that, jimin left. 

he looked back one more time while walking - just gave taehyung another smile - before he had reached the end of the graveyard and left.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!:) stay safe and happy!


End file.
